


School's Out Forever

by m_phoenix (liminalsmith)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, btvs, buffy - Freeform, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalsmith/pseuds/m_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: School’s Out Forever. <br/>Author: M Phoenix<br/>Summary: Buffy/Faith, post GDII. Written for thewishverse who foolishly requested Faith smiling and neither of the characters hurting each other. I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it, please don’t kill me.<br/>Word count: 100<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School's Out Forever

School’s out. You push through the student stampede -- all flailing book-bags, sneakers, problem hair. Something lost nagging inside. Find Faith in the courtyard rubble, laid out on a stone bench, so still amongst the milling bodies they blur around her. She’s basking, eyes closed against late afternoon sun. Hair trailing. Skin bleached pale by the light. She could be sleeping. The tiny grass-snake coiled around her wrist hisses, flicks its tongue at you. 

“Hey, B.” Slow smile. She never opens her eyes but she always knows. “Miss me?”

You shiver awake on a kiss, whisper “No.” Wish it was true.


End file.
